The Heart of Sirius Black
by Casche
Summary: An old love of Sirius Black resurfaces, hiding something from everyone.
1. Reunion

Part One

"HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY ANCESTORS? DISGRACE! SCUM! TRATIOUROUS FILTH!"

"Oh, how I love my mother," grumbled a disheveled Sirius Black as he trudged down the dark staircase of the old Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The black trench coat he wore swooshed against the dusty floor as he brushed a strand of dark hair from his face.

"DONG!"

"Almost as much as I love visitors at two o'clock in the morning," he growled under his breath.

"DONG!" the doorbell sounded again.

"I'm coming!" Sirius shouted to the ringer.

"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! SCUM! MUDBLOODS!"

Sirius sneered as he swung the door open. When he saw who was calling on him, his heart stopped for a second. The screeches of his mother no longer rang in his ears. The snow blowing into the house from the open door was not what chilled him to the bone.

It looked like a dementor, but was shorter. He recognized the long, black robes and the hood that hid the guest's face. His guest stood there, watching Sirius for a few moments.

"Katarina…" he muttered with a sigh of longing.

Katarina moved under her robes. Her tiny, pale hands reached out and pulled the hood down to reveal a beautiful, young woman. She was pale as the moon, with an exotic flare, and icy blue eyes that complemented her crimson hair, which framed her face as if it were attempting to protect it from some unseen force. She smiled slightly at the look on the escaped convict's face.

"Hello, Sirius," she said with a honey-like voice rich with an Italian accent.

"It's been a while," he said once he found his voice.

She nodded. An awkward moment of silence passed between them before Sirius broke it with a strong embrace. She hugged him back and smiled. When they broke away, Sirius stared at her in awe. "What- Why- How-"

"Can I come in and warm up before I explain?"

"Oh! Right!" He moved from the doorway and let her in.

"Do you have a fire or something?" she shivered.

He jumped and nodded. Sirius led her up the dark stairway up to the living room he had fallen asleep in before she came. On the opposite wall was a fireplace roaring with a dancing flame. Katarina plopped down on the rug in front of the fire and rubbed her hands together to warm herself up.

After she had placed herself from the rug to a chair next to Sirius, he asked her: "What are you doing here?"

"Albus sent me," she answered. "Told me he wanted me to come to the school four days from today. I just came back from Greece and your house is closer to Hogwarts than mine and it's not being surveyed by the Ministry of Magic all day."

Sirius looked puzzled. Why would the Ministry watch her house? She had never been suspected of defying them or of being involved in the Order of the Phoenix. In fact, Cornelius Fudge was quite fond of her, since she was beautiful and young.

Kath recognized his confusion and explained. "The Ministry suspects my father of being one of 'Dumbledore's men,' whatever that means. That, and I think they're worried I'm hiding you. Thought that since we used to be in love, I might be helping you."

"That's idiotic. You hate me."

"I don't! I never could! What gave you that idea?"

"We haven't spoken since…"

"I know. But I don't hate you. I was busy. I became an Auror."

"Like your father?"  
  
She nodded. "Like my father."  
  
"A psychic Auror? How perfect," he mused to himself.

She smiled. "I suppose. Now, do you have any food? I'm starving!"


	2. Heartbeats

Part Two 

Sirius stood in the doorway of the dreary room he lent to Katarina as her own during her stay with him. She was fast asleep after her tiring journey. Sirius decided she reminded him of a goddess as he watched her sleep. Her skin was blemishless and, though she was three years younger than Sirius, she looked like she was in her early twenties.

Her hair had fallen into her face during the time Sirius spent watching her. After many a debate, Sirius slowly approached her bed. He gently brushed his fingertips against her cheek. As he swept her hair behind her ear, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist. He was about to freak out, and then realized it was Kath. "Did I wake you up?"

She nodded groggily and sat up. "Sorry," Sirius murmured.

"It's OK," she smiled slightly.

He noticed a pillow lying next to her on the bed and grinned. "I forgot that you liked to have something to sleep next to."

"It's OK, I remembered where you kept the extra blankets and pillows and such."

"You remembered? After all this time?"

She nodded, causing him to smiled bigger. "I remember that I once replaced that pillow."

"Aye, you did," she answered with a slight frown.

"You think… Maybe… I could… replace the pillow again… someday?"

"Sirius…" she started.

He sighed. "I know, I know. Stupid of me to ask."

Sirius started to leave, but Kath called his name. He turned around to see her pick up the pillow next to her and place it at the head of the bed where it belonged. "Lay down," she told him.

He gave her a shocked look, causing her to smile. "I like sleeping next to someone, remember?"

He grinned as he remembered. "Hearing a heart beat makes you sleep better."

She smiled bigger and nodded. He grinned, showing each of his teeth and laid down next to him. She rested her head on his chest. Sirius grinned even bigger, if that was possible. He stroked her arm gently as if Kath was a cat of some sort. She quickly fell deep into sleep.


	3. Meeting

Part Three 

_1975_

Katarina shuddered slightly and pulled her robes about her tighter.  She was the only third year among all the first years ready to be sorted.

It was her first year at Hogwarts.  Her mother had home schooled her before she was killed.  Malian, Katarina's mother, had always believed that wizarding schools like Hogwarts moved too slowly and never gave their students useful education.  With all the knowledge Katarina already had, she could easily be a sixth year, but her age held her back.

Kath sighed, and then saw a familiar face.  "Professor McGonagall!"

The professor smiled.  "Hello, Katarina.  How is your father?"

"He's great.  On another mission or something."

"Good, good."  Professor McGonagall then told them all to follow her.  As the new students walked past the Gryfindor table, Katarina noticed three boys staring at her.  She smiled shyly and looked away.  One of the boys was wimpy and watched her as if he had never seen a girl before in his life.  The second would be handsome if he didn't look like he would collapse at any second.  The third was gorgeous.  He was big, but not ogre-like.  His dark hair fell gently into his eyes, giving him a slight bad boy look.  He was staring at Katarina with a huge grin on his face.

Besides the three Gryfindor guys, Katarina could feel several other eyes on her.

All the first years and Katarina sat in front of all the other students and waited to be sorted.  They all saw McGonagall behind the last student with a stool and a hat in hand.  She sat both of them down in front of all the new students.  To all their surprises, except Katarina, who was forced to read Hogwarts: A History several times, the hat starting singing.  Its song talked of the history of Hogwarts and the different houses.  Katarina had already decided she wanted to be in Gryfindor or Ravenclaw.

Once the hat's song ended, McGonagall stood and spoke.  "First, we have a new third year: Katarina Risianatio."

Katarina stood up and, noticing the huge smiles on many of the boys' faces at learning her name, approached the old wooden stool and sat down.  The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.  Its voice rang in her ears: "Ahh, I see your mother's past.  Perhaps you could do well in Slytherin…  But, no, you are more like your father, therefore, it shall be… GRYFINDOR!"

All the Gryfindor's cheered, the three boys most of all.  As Katarina went to sit down, a boy with the messiest hair Katarina had ever seen called her over.  He made a place for her between him and the tired-looking boy.  The tired boy hit his friend on in the chest lightly as they both grinned.

"I'm James Potter," said the boy that called her over.  "And this is Remus Lupin," he pointed to the tired boy, "and Peter Pettigrew," he nodded toward the wimpy boy, "and Sirius Black." 

Katarina grinned as she saw Sirius.  He was the handsome one.

"Hi," Sirius grinned.

"Hello," Katarina said in her Italian accent.  

"You're name is Katarina?" She nodded.  "Italian version of Katherine, isn't it?"  She nodded again.  "Mind if I called you Kath, then?"  She shook her head.  "Great, then!"

She smiled.  Maybe Hogwarts wasn't as bad as her mother told her…

Kath woke up and cuddled closer to Sirius.  She smiled and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
